


Some Anniversaries

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [12]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner is for her, because she did live</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Anniversaries

_She remembered the plain clothes that came to the door, told her fairly bluntly that Letty was dead, that another friend of hers had identified the body already. She remembered going to a friend's house, paying her twenty bucks so she could make an international call to tell her brother. She had the memories of the funeral, those god awful days when the police department had insisted on closed casket to 'spare her'. She remembered the shock of learning Letty had been working with Brian of all people._

 _She remembered the empty bed, the empty house, the people who came by because Letty had been theirs._

 _She remembered it all, even if no one else wanted to admit it had all happened just like that._

Mia reached, taking Letty's hand under the table, squeezing. No one in their family would admit this meal was for Letty, no one wanted to admit they might have only had four people at the table if a bullet had gone an inch to the left.

That was okay for them, for Letty. Mia, though, would always remember, and hold tighter to her lover for the memory.


End file.
